


Ice Cream

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: It's a very hot summer... and you might just be getting more than ice cream.
Relationships: Noel Kahn/Reader, Noel Kahn/You





	Ice Cream

It was a hot summer day when you’ve decided to go out to buy some ice cream. You were so tired of dying inside your house, having passed half an hour in front of an opened freezer to try and stop the sweat from pouring out of your body. It didn’t help that the AC’s in your house doesn’t work, so when the childish idea of buying some ice cream in a shop in town came to your mind, you didn’t wait to act on it.

So here you are now, landing your back against one of the shadowed buildings in Rosewood as you’re savoring your (f/flavor) ice cream cone, though you can’t really take your time because of the heat. You were halfway through your dessert when you felt a presence beside you, your eyes turning towards only to see-

“Can’t handle the heat well, (Y/N)?” Noel’s smile stretches out as he looks at your ice cream before he looks into your (e/c) eyes. “Thought you’d be used to it by now, seeing how gorgeously hot you are.”

You playfully roll your eyes to him, a small smile on your face. “Hello to you, Noel.”

“Hi.” He presses his left side against the wall beside you, crossing his arms over his chest. “Thought you were staying home to study this weekend.”

“With this heat? No way.” You let out a chuckle that ends with a sigh. “Our AC’s broken until tomorrow. I thought I could use some… refreshment.”

“I see. Oh, wait-” He points at the corner of his mouth, a playful glint passing through his eyes. “-you’ve got something there.”

“Hm?” You try to wipe away the ice cream he spotted, the boy letting out a laugh. “What?”

“That’s the wrong corner.” He reaches towards your face with his hands. “Here, I’ll get it for you.”

“Oh, th-” You freeze when you feel tongue lick the ice cream away from your skin, your eyes going wide in shock while the heat seems to get worse onto your cheeks. “-anks.”

“You’re welcome.” He gives out another chuckle, a little awkward this time as he hides his hands inside his jean’s pockets. “Look, um… I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I’ve been flirting with you for a while and you’ve never really given me an answer, so-”

“You’ve flirted with me every day for the past three years, Noel.” You rapidly blink, slowly coming back to reality. “You’ve been clear, I just… never knew if you were serious or not.”

“Oh, I’m serious. Trust me, I-” A smile appears on his lips for a second, the boy showing a little of his nervousness. “I’m really serious.”

You stare at him for a second, then smile. “Good.”

He slowly smiles back. “… good.” His eyes move to the ground beside your foot, his smile widening. “How about I buy you another one of these? To make you forgive me?”

You look down to see none other than you ice cream that you’ve apparently dropped on the ground, then a loud laugh escape from your throat.

“Yeah.” You put a strand of hair behind your ear, your smile turning to a sweet one. “I would love that.”


End file.
